


Healing in the Night

by Centeris2



Series: Poly Pile [10]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, Multi, Poly Pile AU, Rebecca Has Friends AU, fluffy healy sex because I torture Scott too much, with a side dish of guilt because it's Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Scott thinks he is ready for physical contact against after his torture and imprisonment, and Rebecca is more than willing to help with a healthy dose of humor.





	Healing in the Night

Scott’s heart skipped a beat when there was a knock at his door. Rebecca had texted him to let him know Bobby was safe but she had things to check out, and he had found himself waiting a bit nervously ever since.

Not at the prospect of sex, he had long since gotten over that. (That was a lie, he still got giddy and nervous at the thought of sex with Rebecca, or any of his lovers in the friend group).

But ever since his family found out, ever since Junior… 

Would he be able to handle touch? He had tried, by God he had tried so hard. He wanted it so much, but he was so scared of it… but with Rebecca…

“Hey,” he said, surprisingly breathless when he opened the door and saw Rebecca there.

“So, uh, you still wanna do stuff, or?” Rebecca asked, blushing.

“Yeah,” he blushed as well and stood there awkwardly.

“Can I come in or are we doing this in the hallway?” Rebecca teased.

“Oh! Right!” he jumped out of the way so she could come into his room.

“Did you want restraints for me, or just wanna like, make out, or…” Rebecca asked, not very suave or sexy or seductive, not sure what to do with him. She certainly didn’t want to lay on the seduction and end up pushing it too far.

“I, uh, I don’t really know,” Scott admitted, glancing down at his feet after closing the door behind him. 

“Well, I am yours to use,” she offered with a grin and open arms before she plopped down on his bed.

“Oh really?” he smirked.

“I have a feeling you’d get off to having control in bed for once,” she winked at him, “unless you want me to get my toys-”

“It’d be a nice change of pace,” Scott said with a nonchalant shrug.

“As if you don’t love it,” she rolled her eyes, “but changing it up keeps it interesting.”

“True,” he sat on the bed next to her, not touching her, not knowing what to do.

“Do you want me to lead?” 

“No, I just…”

“Go as slow as you need,” Rebecca reassured him, plopping back onto the bed and relaxing.

“Take off your gloves,” he said, voice husky.

“Yes sir,” she smirked, sticking a finger into her mouth and biting the fabric, pulling it loose with her teeth as she looked up at him, eyes half closed, cheeks pink. She slowly and dramatically tossed the gloves to the floor one at a time, waiting for his next instructions.

“Sir?” he teased.

“Would you prefer master?” she winked, grinning at his blush. 

“Maybe, get up,” he mulled it over before telling her to move.

“Off the bed,” he added when she only sat up.

“Now what, master?” she asked, teasing as she stood before him. 

“You won’t need your boots,” he pointed out.

“Wait, turn around,” he instructed when she bent down to take off her shoes.

“Oh, of course, sir,” she grinned and turned around, bending over so her butt was pushed toward him.

He pulled back his arm before he spanked her presented bum, making her jump and yelp in surprise. He heard her chuckle as she undid her boots and stepped out of them. She enjoyed it, but…

Scott looked down at his hand that had spanked her. That… that wasn’t right. This wasn’t right.

“You can do that again,” Rebecca teased, wiggling her butt at him after stepping out of her boots.

“... Scott? You okay?” she asked when he was silent, staring at his hand.

His hand closed into a fist and he swallowed hard. First touch he’d initiated since Junior and it was him hitting someone. Even if Rebecca liked it… what if he was just… was he like Junior and his father?

“Scott?” Rebecca whispered, leaning down in front of him so she could look up at his face, but she didn’t touch him.

“I…” Scott swallowed and looked up at the ceiling, not able to look at her, not wanting her to see the tears coming.

“What are you thinking?” she asked, so soft and gentle and wonderful and fuck he didn’t deserve her or any of this or any of his friends or lovers.

He let out a ragged sigh and pursed his lips.

She was silent, waiting for him to breath and look back down at her.

“I hit you,” he managed before a sob choked him, saying it out loud breaking a dam of breath and tears, despite him covering his mouth and trying not to hyperventilate. 

“Oh, Scott,” she stopped herself from hugging him, “I wish I could just hug you and make the pain go away.”

“Becca- please-” he gasped and swallowed and tried to be coherent through the tears, “hurt me. Please.”

“You want me to hurt you?” she asked, blinking.

“Yes.”

“What, you want to be punished?”

“God yes,” he begged. He wanted to hurt, he deserved it. The only thing he should feel was pain.

“Okay,” Rebecca said slowly, standing up.

“Please,” he pleaded, looking up at her. She nodded once, and he heaved a sigh when he felt her hands around his throat.

“Please,” he whispered, desperate. She brought her head down to him, kissing his forehead as lightly as she could while still touching his skin. Her hands around his neck trailed up to either side of his face, caressing and wiping away the tears.

“Please hurt me,” he begged, hating how gentle she was, how tender and affectionate and how obvious her love was for him. Why wouldn’t she hit him back?

“I’m a monster-” his words were cut off by a finger on his lips.

“And I’m a monster fucker,” she teased.

“God damn it, Becca,” he managed through a laugh, moving her hand from his lips so he could kiss her, soft and sweet and so wonderful.

“My marshmallow monster,” she teased into his lips.

“Am not,” he pouted.

“So gooey,” she continued, pulling away her lips so she could rub her nose against his.

“I am the opposite of gooey,” he said as he pulled her back to his mouth.

“Gooey squishy marshmallow,” she continued to tease, pulling away enough so that her words were not lost in his mouth.

“I am far too hard to be a marshmallow,” he pointed out, letting her escape for a bit.

“But white goo comes out when you get hot,” she smirked.

“Oh my god,” he rolled his eyes and playfully pushed her away, “if you keep on teasing…”

“You’ll what?” she challenged, delighted he was laughing and relaxing.

“I’ll tickle you,” that made her smile go away.

“I’ll stop teasing,” she promised.

“Oh, don’t like when you’re the one getting it?”

“No!” she shrieked as he grabbed her sides, tickling her. 

“No more joking! I promise!” she managed through hysterical laughter, brought down by tickles to the bed, screeching and hooting when he blew a raspberry on her neck, and then lifted her shirt and did the same to her stomach. 

“I promise!” she cried and he stopped, smirking up at her, “I’ll be totally serious, very in the mood!”

“Good, now, where were we?” he asked and she grabbed his head, bringing him to her lips, hungry at first before returning to her tenderness before. 

He let her lead, it was just more natural to him, sighing and moaning as she moved him so he was on the bed, giving her access to all of him. And by God she made sure to touch every part of him. She peppered his face with kisses, on his nose, his cheeks, his closed eyes, his forehead, he chin, his lips. 

Scott gasped and arched, giving her better access to his neck as she kissed down his jaw to his throat, her lips pressed hard against his pulse, tongue flicking out, teeth brushing the skin. Even her bites were gentle, her teeth putting pressure on the skin but not enough to mark or bring out that pleasurable pain he loved.

And then she was off his neck and down to his collar bones, kissing and nibbling and oh so slowly drawing her hot, wet tongue over his skin. She pulled away so she could yank his shirt off before she began kissing down his shoulder. She repositioned over him, resting over his hips as she kissed down his left arm, lifting up his left hand as she kissed her way down his shoulder to his wrist. She planted a kiss on his palm, on the back of his hand, on each of his knuckles, slow and purposeful every time her lips touched his skin. When she reached for his right hand he lifted it to her, whimpering as she reversed the process, kissing down the knuckles to the wrist, elbow, back to his shoulder.

A shudder went through him as she kissed down his chest, her fingers tracing light circles over his nipples, gently pinching and tugged before her lips reached the right side. He whined and bucked up, grinding against her as she kissed his nipple, her hot breath driving him crazy. Or was it her tongue swirling? Or the brush of her teeth? Oh god he didn’t know, all he could do was grab at his head, rubbing his face as he groaned and pushed up into her and swore her name.

She spread the love, trailing her tongue, swirling it over his chest, leaving kisses as her hands stayed teasing until she reached the other side of his chest, giving the same attention to the other side, letting her free hand trail down his side, pressing gently into him.

“Fu-ck,” he whimpered when she started moving down again, gasping and bucking when she kissed his belly button, grabbing at the bed to anchor himself as she swirled her tongue through the hair trailing down to his jeans. Damn pants. She seemed to know his thoughts about pants, because she decided to tease by not removing them, instead kissing his waist and stomach until she was sure his pants would tear from his tent.

He sighed in relief when she pulled his pants off, happy to be free, happy to watch her and bite his lip as she removed her own clothes. But he knew he would be deprived a bit longer, she had that teasing grin. Sure enough she kissed his hips, he could feel her smiling as he wriggled and tried to keep from bucking more. Down his cut lines, and she finally reached- 

He didn’t have to see her face to know she was smirking and enjoying herself when she skipped down to his thighs, spreading his legs.

“Please-” he begged, sitting up so he could look down at her. She smiled at him but indulged him, dragging her tongue up his thigh to his balls, then up his shaft, licking the precum from the tip.

He groaned, head falling back as he shuddered, legs shaking as she held onto his thighs, pressing circles into his inner thighs with her thumbs, her lips teasing his tip. 

“So, want to be inside me?” she asked.

“Mmf, yes, please,” he whimpered, looking at her when she got off him and laid next to him, patting her spread thighs.

“Come on, cowboy,” she beckoned, not that he needed any urging to get on top of her, one hand trailing between her legs while the other propped him up. She sighed, lifting her hips, looking at his face.

“Wait-” Scott blinked, realizing he didn’t have a condom on.

“Get in me,” she said with a grin, hungry and lusty and oh fuck how could he deny her? Besides, magic made clean up and protection easy.

He wanted to tease, he wanted to give her the same treatment she had given him, but more importantly he wanted to do whatever she said. 

She purred when he lined up and entered her, hot and tight without much foreplay for her, but she clearly didn’t care, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his back, bringing him against her body.

Scott sighed, holding her, savoring this, enjoying the feeling of her wrapped around him, pressed against him, as close as she could be but squeezing him to be closer.

“Scott?” her quiet voice made him open up his eyes and look at her, lifting his head up from its place against her neck.

“I love you,” she whispered once he was looking at her properly.

He blinked, his heart stopping, his stomach clenching.

He knew she did, they were lovers after all, it was part of the name, and her actions made it clear, but…

He found his head back against her neck, panting as he tried to figure out why his chest felt so tight. Her hands were rubbing soothing circles on his back, and she was shushing, holding him as he shook and tried to breath. 

When was the last time someone had said that to him? And meant it?

“Becca…”

“Shh, I know,” she whispered, and he was startled to hear sadness in her voice.

Did… did she not know that he-?

He blushed. Of course, he was an idiot, how could he only just now figure it out?

“I love you,” he murmured, breathing into her ear, heart pounding with fear as he admitted the words.

“What.”

“I love you,” he repeated, this time looking down at her, smiling at her confusion.

“You-” before he could teasingly call her a dork she pushed his face to hers, claiming his lips and moaning, pressing her hips to his. He thrust into her, relishing in her moans and how she moved under him. He tried to keep kissing her, but he loved hearing her pant, loved seeing how she looked up at him, his name on her lips, love in her eyes.

“Fuck me,” she groaned, grinning as he took the invitation, gripping her close as he pounded into her, groaning as he shuddered, gasping and looking at her as he came. He whimpered when she touched his face, fingers tracing over his cheek and scruff.

“I do love that face,” she smiled as he came down from the pleasure, panting and looking down at her.

Okay. Time to see her make that face.

He pulled out, withdrawing from her and positioning his face between her legs before he plunged his tongue inside, tasting himself along with her.

“Oh, fuck,” Rebecca whined, propping herself up on her elbow so she could watch while she gripped her hair with her other hand, “that’s-”

She didn’t finish that sentence as Scott sucked, cleaning up his mess with his mouth, tongue hot and flat against her slit before he stuck it inside her once more.

“Hot,” she managed, “that’s hot,” she purred, legs wrapping around his head. He gripped her hips, trying to taste more of her, trying to make her moan and writhe against his face more. He kissed her mound before giving special attention to her clit, pleased as her moans grew higher pitched. 

He moaned when she grabbed at his head, fingers digging through his hair as she panted, whimpering as he brought her closer with every lick and kiss, her lusty moans urging him on. She grew so hot and wet, pressing against him, hands in his hair pushing him in.

“Oh go-” she couldn’t manage the last letter, gasping, shaking, Scott moving his head up so he could watch her, his fingers taking over to finish. She went silent as she shuddered, body clenching as the orgasm hit her, rolling through her body.

“Yeah, I love that face too,” he said as she flopped back onto the bed, panting.

“Ha, know what else I love?” she asked as her legs fell away from him.

“Me?” he teased, making her pant out a laugh before she sat up to grab his arms, pulling him up next to her.

“This,” she sighed, curling against him.

“What about clean up?”

“Hmmp, there,” she muttered with a wave of her hand. He chuckled and wrapped around her.

“The others will be happy to touch you again, if you are okay with that,” Rebecca mumbled.

“You make it sound like they’re just waiting to touch me,” he grinned.

“We’re a touchy bunch. We like hugs,” she said with a shrug.

“I’ve noticed.”

“Hush, this is after sex cuddle time,” she put a finger on his lips, or tried but she wasn’t looking and bonked his nose instead.

“Up,” he told her, sitting up himself.

“I didn’t mean to get your nose!” she whined but sat up, moving as he lifted the blankets up and over himself.

“Okay, now,” he pulled her back to him, this time under blankets, “much better.”

“Told you you were g-” she stopped when he felt his fingers on her sides, “god damn fine. That’s what I was saying.”

“Oh really?”

“Just so god damn attractive,” she smirked.

“You’re not tired, are you?” he asked, curious.

“If you shut up for five minutes I’ll be able to sleep.”

Sure enough, she was softly snoring within ten minutes of him going quiet, drooling a bit on him.

And by god, he loved her.


End file.
